yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shio Makabe
Shio Makabe (真壁・しお, Makabe Shio) is an OC created by Avnore. She attends Akademi High School as a second-year student in Classroom 2-2 Appearance Shio is slightly below average height for girls her age. She has fair skin and long princess-like green hair—which she actually goes to great lengths to maintain, especially for someone who's usually so lax—often tied up into high twintails. She has long bangs parted to her left as well as red eyes, which are usually behind her red glasses. Shio's school attire is a navy blue sailor style uniform with a reddish-pink ribbon, the standard uniform in Avnore's fanon. She wears black thigh-highs and a long-sleeved black cardigan as well, not because she's sensitive to the cold or anything but just because she thinks it's cute. Personality Shio, to put it simply, is a people magnet. It's not like she likes being the center of attention, but she does enjoy the company of others, and she treats most everybody like her best friend. She is quick to trust others, but not quite gullible. Shio's family is very laissez-faire, which is almost undoubtedly where she gets her personality from. She often jokes that if she died in her house, she'd probably just be told, "Shio, move, I'm cleaning and you're in the way." She, however, does not seem to mind this at all, as she is much the same way herself. With many hobbies and an easygoing personality, her social circles are rather large, and as a result she is familiar with a lot of people. She's also ridiculously forgetful when it comes to bringing materials, so she often uses her connections to her advantage to borrow from others. She's the kind of person who would borrow a pencil and never give it back. Shio could be described as having a child-like mentality, as she often looks at the big picture and sees things the way they are. She dislikes thinking hard about things and would prefer telling jokes and passing during lessons than paying attention in class. However, while she fools around a lot, she can be surprisingly forthcoming when she has something to say. Honest and direct to an almost dangerous degree, she's also quite true and upfront to herself and others about her desires. Shio is also a self-described otaku, despite the word's negative connotations. When she's not texting her friends or doing homework, she's usually reading manga or watching anime. Her tastes are very broad, and she has many favorites based on personal enjoyment. Background lax, well-to-do family like "do wyw hahaha", so shio does what she wants. nothing angsty they're just a happy family. only child. also, they have two dogs (mochi and konbu) and travel a lot and are v v similar. lots and lots of souvenirs. Quotes Relationships Kizana Sunobu Usually, Shio is either on neutral or positive terms toward others, but Kizana is one of the few people she does not wish to befriend. She despises her attitude and hopes that they never have to interact. Miyuji Shan Shio thinks Miyuji is super cool, but their relationship doesn't go much further than distant admiration on Shio's part. Yandere-chan Shio doesn't know Yandere-chan very well. While this may not be a strange thing for others, this actually puzzles Shio a little bit, considering how large her social circle is and how many other student's she's familiar with. Nonetheless, like with many things, Shio isn't too concerned about it. Gallery Shio Makabe.png|Kisekae All according to keikaku.png|Waist Up Trivia * Shio has a very loud laugh, but she doesn't care so much since her voice is already loud in general. * She's also the kind of person to use "XD," ":3," and "owo," unironically. * Shio is actually really good at tongue-twisters in various languages, but when it comes to actually learning those languages she falls flat, mostly because it doesn't hold her attention for long enough. ** She mixes in English words with her everyday speech as well, but she doesn't know what a lot of them mean. She just thinks it sounds cool. * Shio's favorite animal is a parrot. * Shio has spent many of her weekends staying up playing through visual novels, her favorites being "My Ghost Imouto Loves Me Too Much?!" and its sequel "Oh No! I Accidentally Exorcised My Ghost Imouto and Now I'm Haunted With Feelings of Guilt and Shame That Have Failed to Heal Over a Certain Period of Time!". Category:OCs Category:Avnore's OCs Category:Females Category:Anime & Manga (Club) Category:Students Category:Normal OCs Category:WIP